


snowed in

by ahtohallan_calling



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, ingrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahtohallan_calling/pseuds/ahtohallan_calling
Summary: Anna gets a rare day off, but for some reason, Kristoff doesn’t seem happy about it.for @gabiwnomagic <3
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	snowed in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabi/gifts).



It was colder than normal when Anna slipped out of bed that morning. She shivered as she pulled her robe tighter around her shoulders, already missing the warmth of her husband’s arms around her.

Normally he got up when she did at the crack of dawn, but today he had rolled back over after kissing her good morning, burying his face in his pillow. She couldn’t blame him; for the last two weeks they’d been overwhelmed by diplomats visiting in a post-Christmas rush, all of them eager to make up for lost time due to the holiday season and to get the new year started off on the right foot with Arendelle. Kristoff had soldiered through it as he always did, staying by her side at every event and taking care of their daughter while she was in and out of various meetings all day long. Anna had barely seen either of them, though it wasn’t for lack of trying; she spent every spare moment with her little family, but those little snatches of time had been increasingly rare.  _ Just a couple more weeks of this _ , she reminded herself as she changed into her day gown and twisted her hair up into a simple bun. When she’d just been the princess, she’d had to endure servants’ helping hands with all the fussy outfits and hairstyles she was expected to wear, but as queen she insisted she could dress herself. Well, most of the time, anyway; some of those ballgowns really did require an extra set of helping hands, but for that she had Kristoff now. 

Before she stepped out into the hall, she tiptoed back over to kiss his forehead, stroking back his hair where it fell into his eyes. He blinked awake, and she smiled softly at him, but for some reason, he didn’t smile back.

Anna frowned. “What’s wrong, honey?”

He rubbed his hand over his face. “Nothing. Just tired.”

“Go back to sleep, then,” she said, squeezing his shoulder. “Love you.”

“You too.”

A sense of unease stayed with her as she made her way downstairs to the meeting room; of course no one was ever fond of early mornings, but it still wasn’t like Kristoff to be so...well, not himself. Normally he would have pulled her close against him, insisted on one more kiss, whispered that he loved her before finally letting her pull away. Maybe he was sick; she’d have to send for the doctor.  _ Right after this meeting _ , she thought to herself, and stepped into the conference room and found it, to her surprise, entirely empty.

Anna frowned. She should have been the last person here; where  _ was _ everyone?

She stepped back out and headed into the hallway just as Kai came scurrying up. “Oh-- your majesty! I was just looking for you!”

“Where is everyone?”

“My lady, have you...erm...looked outside?”

Anna frowned. “No?”

“I’m afraid the storm last night was much nastier than it first appeared. The dignitaries staying outside of the castle are quite unable to leave their lodgings, so I’ve sent word to them all that today all planned meetings are canceled. Is that...was that correct, my lady? I apologize if I overstepped, I just assumed you--”

Anna threw her arms around the man, squeezing tightly. “Kai, you absolute  _ saint _ , I can’t thank you enough.”

He patted her gently on the back; over the years he’d gotten used to her outbursts of affection. “Of course, of course, just doing my job.”

“You take the day off too, alright? You’ve earned it.”

“Are you sure? I--”

“I mean it,” she insisted, giving him one last squeeze before pulling away, a grin on her face. “Thank you again!”

She darted up the stairs as quickly as she could in her long skirts, already pulling at the pins in her hair. She burst into her bedroom, slipping off her shoes, and called, “Kristoff! Guess what?”

“Hmm?” he mumbled, still lying where he had been when she left.

“Everything’s canceled because of the snow. I’ve got a whole  _ day _ , can you believe it? We can do whatever we want, we can try and get into town if the snow’s not too deep or play with Inga or--”

She stuttered to a halt as she began sliding her dress off her shoulders. He still hadn’t moved. “Honey?”

He still didn’t respond. She bit her lip as she finished undressing; she had been planning to put on one of her woolen dresses, but instead, she slipped back into her pajamas before crawling into bed and nestling close against Kristoff’s back, tucking her chin over his shoulder and putting her arm over his waist, the way he always held her when she had a hard time going to sleep.

She nuzzled her nose against his neck, pressing a kiss there, and at last, he responded, setting one of his hands over hers where it rested on his chest; still he didn’t speak. Anna held her tongue as long as she could, trying to content herself with just feeling the thud of his heartbeat against her palm, but after a few agonizing minutes, she couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Kristoff, what’s going on? Did something happen?”

He sighed. “No.”

“Do you feel sick?”

“No.”

“...do you want me to leave you alone?”

He rolled over to face her, looking exhausted even though he’d only just woken up. “No. Please.”

Anna reached down and entwined her fingers with his, holding on tightly. “Please tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it.”

“You can’t fix this.”

“Well, I can try at least, can’t I?”

He was quiet for a long moment, but his eyes never wavered from hers. She gave him a tiny smile, and at last, he sighed and glanced away. 

“It’s...I wish that it wasn’t so exciting that we get to spend just one day together.”

Anna frowned. “You want me to be...less excited?”

“No,” he said hastily, looking at her again and squeezing her hand. “No, I’m-- I’m happy too, it’s just...I miss when days like this were just  _ normal _ .”

“...oh.”

Now she understood why he hadn’t wanted to say anything. The crown weighed heavily on both of them, but it was a burden he had been happy to accept when they got married, and one she was so grateful he shared. But even lightened, even carried in love, it was a burden all the same. Anna reached out to hold him, unsure of what else there was to say, and he pulled her close, his arms a shelter she had come to rely on so heavily over the last few years.

“I love you,” he said, his voice low and his eyes sad, “and I’m so proud of you, but sometimes I wish you were just you and I was just me, and we could do stuff like this whenever we wanted.”

“Oh,” she said, her voice suddenly shaky around the edges, “Oh, Kristoff, me too, I-- sometimes I just-- I want to run screaming and tell Elsa to take it back.”

“But you were born for this,” he said, and though he had told her that before in encouragement, today it sounded more like mourning.

She held his face between her hands, pressed a kiss to his nose and forehead and each tiny freckle on his cheeks. “I think,” she said, her voice soft, “I think I was born for  _ this _ , Kristoff, for loving you and Inga as much as I possibly can.”

Suddenly the creases between his furrowed brows disappeared, but still, his eyes filled with tears. He pulled Anna closer to his chest, and she went willingly, nestling there against him so she could hear his heartbeat. His voice was husky with emotion when he managed to speak again. “I feel the same way. I— all my life I never— I love you two  _ so,  _ so much.”

Anna felt close to tears herself. “I wish we had more days like this. It’s been too long since I got to just lay in bed and  _ hold _ you.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” he murmured into her hair. “So let’s make the most of it.”

She pulled out of his arms and sat up, leaning against the headboard; he looked up at her, confused, but she scooted closer to him and gently lifted his head into her lap. “I just want to look at you for a while,” she said, trailing her fingers down his nose and over his lips, where they were met with a gentle kiss. 

He closed his eyes as she traced the lines of his face, over and over, before sliding her fingers into his hair, gently stroking it away from his face and idly humming a lullaby. His breath slowed, but she knew he wasn’t sleeping; peaceful moments like these were rare enough that he had closed his eyes only to make the moment easier to memorize so that he could return to this again and again whenever things got too hard again. 

“You’re the best part of my life, Kristoff,” she whispered, and he opened his eyes to look up at her, a slow smile unfurling on his face. “You and Ingrid, I...I don’t know how I got so lucky to have the two of you.” 

“We’re lucky, too,” he said, sitting up so he could lean over and kiss her, his lips tender and unhurried.

She lost track of time as he kept kissing her, just basking in the sweetness of the moment, and then his lips grew more eager against hers, one large hand sliding the hem of her nightdress up and settling on the side of her hip. Just as his knee slid between her thighs, a cry came from the nursery that adjoined their room. 

Kristoff huffed out a sigh against her mouth, but Anna just laughed. “Later,” she promised, giving him one last peck on the lips before crawling out of bed to get Ingrid from her crib. 

“Mama!” her daughter chirped, a smile already blooming on her face as Anna walked in with a smile of her own; getting to start the day together like this was a rare treat for the two of them. 

She picked Ingrid up and held her close, cherishing the tickle of her blonde curls under her chin. “Good morning, Inga my love. How are you?”

Ingrid started chattering away in her baby talk; the only distinguishable words were “love you!” but Anna nodded along all the same as she walked back into the bedroom, where Kristoff was sitting up in bed. Ingrid squealed with delight and wriggled out of Anna’s arms to climb into her father’s lap as soon as they neared the bed.

Kristoff grinned at her, so brightly Anna felt a swell of affection rising in her chest. “Hey, Ingabug. Whatcha doing?”

She kept babbling as he scooped her up and cuddled her close, pressing a kiss to her tiny forehead. “Uh-huh. And then what?”

Ingrid waved her hands and burst into a new wave of chatter as if somehow they had understood each other. Kristoff just kept nodding along as Anna settled in the bed next to the pair of them, resting her head contentedly on his shoulder.

“Do you know what she’s saying?” she whispered, and he nodded and whispered back, “No idea.”

Finally, Ingrid seemed to run out of things to tell them about her very exciting day so far, and Kristoff ruffled her hair, his large, rough hand so gentle against her curls that Anna felt another little twinge of love in her chest and put her hand there on instinct as if to capture the feeling. “Glad to hear it, Inga,” he said, and the little girl beamed up at him before crawling off his lap to nestle between him and Anna both.

“Love you,” she chirped. “Now breakfast?”

A laugh rumbled out of Kristoff’s chest as he leaned over to kiss Anna’s cheek. “She might look like me, but my god, she’s  _ your _ daughter.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ingrid is gabi and jilly's as always :)


End file.
